The Gift
by blue-eyed-shuichi
Summary: Botan spends a weeklong holiday with her friends, never expecting it would lead to the only gift she's ever wanted. KB.
1. Default Chapter

The Gift 

By JD Fielding. 

Disclaimer: I own no part or parcel related to Yu Yu Hakusho or Studio Pierrot, more's the pity. Just a short story idea for the holiday season featuring our favorite couple, Kurama and Botan. Enjoy! 

Chapter 1-- Chance Meeting 

"Well that's the last of the presents." Keiko Yukimoto exclaimed happily as she knelt down beside the seven foot, brightly decorated Christmas tree situated near the large bay window of her living room. Her slender fingers were clenched around a rather large box decorated in a dazzling shade of red and adorned in white ribbon and a matching bow which she slid gently under the lowest bough of the tree, the base full to bursting with presents of every shape and size. Keiko rose slowly, dusting off the stray needles stuck on her hand as she turned to her left, focusing her gaze over to a blue haired girl who stood rolling the last of the gift wrap that was spread on a large, rectangular maple hued table within the dining room. A grateful smile lit up on Keiko's face as she spoke, "Thank you for all the help Botan." 

"It was no trouble Keiko." The deity replied with a smile as she lifted the rolls off the table and stacked them neatly within the large, clear plastic container resting on the seat at the head of the table. "It's the least I could do for letting me celebrate the holidays at your home," She added, placing the top back on the container before pushing down, the lid making a snapping noise as it locked into place. "Besides, I like wrapping presents. It's quite fun." 

Keiko let out a light laugh as she walked over to her friend. "Most people find it stressful and time consuming." She said as she picked up the container and smiled. "But I admit it is fun to open presents. At least I find it enjoyable." She added, turning her brown eyes over to the deity. "Don't you think so Botan?" 

The deity's features twisted in uncertainty as she replied, "I really can't say Keiko. I've never received a gift before. So I don't know what it's like." 

Keiko looked at her in disbelief, nearly dropping the container in her arms. "You've never been given a gift before?" She asked in bewilderment. 

Botan shook her head. 

"Surely your friends and family in spirit world ...." Keiko began, her voice trailing off as the deity shook her head. 

"Most of my friends in spirit world are too busy and my family .. Well ..." She said, her voice trailing off, her features pained as she stared over to the window were a gentle snow fall greeted her saddened amethyst orbs. "Let's just say I haven't seen them in a long, long time." 

"I'm sorry Botan." Keiko said with a sad shake of her head, lowering the container back on the chair. "I knew your job was not the funnest one in the world, but I didn't realize how lonely it must be for you in Reikai." 

Botan returned her gaze back to the sorrowful features of her friend. "But it was my job in spirit world that led me to my true friends here in the human world. And for that I am thankful." Botan replied with a cheerful smile to hide the pain her heart felt, the truth behind Keiko's words bringing a sadness the deity had trouble anymore suppressing. _Indeed I am lonely._ Botan's mind whispered sadly as her thoughts trailed off to the many years she had worked as a spirit guide to Reikai. Never once had anyone offered her a gift or treated her as anything other than a simple ferry girl. _Just once I would like to be appreciated and loved_. She added mentally, coming out of her muse when Keiko's voice reached her ears, dragging her into the present. 

"You know what sounds good right about now?" 

"What?" The deity asked, her voice and features curious. 

"A nice hot cup of cocoa." Keiko replied with a friendly smile. "I always feel better after a cup of cocoa." 

Botan nodded. "Sounds good." She replied with a smile, glad to move on to a different subject. "Would you like me to get the water boiling for you?" 

"That would be nice." Keiko said, lifting the container into her slender arms once again, resting it against her chest, the dark green sweater she wore visible through the clear plastic. "I'll just put this away then." She added, tilting her head to the side towards the door that led to the basement. 

Botan watched Keiko disappear before turning and walking into kitchen. She stopped before the white stove and reached out to grab the black tea pot resting on the back burner. Moving over to the stainless steel sink on her left, Botan rolled up the sleeves of her white sweater before reaching out to gently turn on the faucet. She allowed the water to run for a few seconds before removing the lid to the pot and holding it under the flowing water. Her gaze shifted up to the curtain less window above the sink, a peaceful smile gracing her lips as she watched the large fluffy snowflakes float down from the blanketed heavens above. She loved watching the snow fall. It always brought a sense of calm that soothed her tired soul. 

The day to day escorting of souls to Reikai was always tiring work but it had never affected her as badly as it did now. She had always accepted the fear and anger her temporary charges had directed at her, an understanding smile and her cheerful disposition usually able to calm the more turbulent souls. But lately. Lately she had grown weary. The grief and burden of dealing with death had begun to take it's toll. She was burned out and in need of a vacation and to her surprise, Koenma had granted it, giving her the last week of December off to spend with her friends in the human world. And Botan was grateful. Grateful for the chance to be around the spirit detectives without some impending threat to one of the three realms. The boys were always fun to hang out with and she truly enjoyed their company even if Yusuke was always cursing or fighting with Kuwabara. And of course Hiei had become more civil to her over these past three years. And Kurama ... 

A wistful smile appeared upon the deity's lips, her heart lightening at the mere thought of seeing the red haired man again. Of the four, Kurama was the most considerate and gentlemanly, his behavior protective and sweet whenever they worked on a case for Koenma. He had saved her on so many occasions and shown such great concern for her welfare, the deity couldn't help but wonder if he cared for her above the level of friendship. There were times she could have sworn the kitsune had looked at her with such fondness, her heart skipped a beat. But how could any red blooded woman's heart not skip a beat when gazing upon such perfection. 

Kurama was a handsome man. The most handsome man Botan had ever laid eyes on. At first it was a purely physical attraction, an involuntary response to his external features. But as she grew to know him, she saw his heart was more beautiful still. He cared deeply for his friends, giving his all for their welfare without thought to his own life or safety. Selfless. That was her Kurama. 

_Oh my_. Botan thought with a shake of her head as she continued to stare out the window. _Where did that come from?_

"Botan?" 

The deity jumped, startled out of her thoughts by the sound of Keiko's voice. "Yes?" She said quickly, turning sideways to look at the brown haired girl. 

"I think you have enough water don't you?" Keiko said with an amused smile, pointing to the faucet. 

Botan following her motion, letting out a small gasp as she saw water continually overflow the tea pot. The deity snaked out her hand, turning off the faucet and flashing Keiko a sheepish grin as she dumped out the excess water before placing the lid back on and handing the pot to Keiko's outstretched hands. "Sorry about that." 

Keiko smiled, accepting the pot. "That's okay." She replied, turning towards the stove. She sat the tea pot on the front right burner and twisted the appropriate knob. A blue flame erupted from the burner, beginning the boiling process while she shifted over to the cup board above the stove and withdrew a tin of cocoa powder. She moved to the cup board by the sink and took out two black coffee mugs, setting them down gently on the marbled countertop, doling out the appropriate amounts of chocolately powder into each mug. "So tell me," She began, turning to face the deity as she stood and waited for the water to reach the boiling point. "Were you thinking about someone just now? A certain red haired man perhaps?" 

Botan blushed furiously. _How did she know that?_ Her mind cried as she shook her head. "No." She said a little too quickly. 

Keiko wasn't buying it. "A certain red haired man by the name of Kurama?" She continued in a teasing voice, a giggle escaping her throat as Botan's blush deepened to the shade of a tomato. "I knew it!" She exclaimed triumphantly, her eyes twinkling in merriment as she gazed happily at her friend. 

"How did you know?" Botan asked in bewilderment. "I could have been thinking about anything?" 

Keiko brought her right hand up and shook her index finger. "On the contrary my dear Botan, I recognize that wistful look on your face. It's the same look I express when I think about Yusuke." She explained, lowering her hand. 

"But how do you know it was Kurama I was thinking about?" Botan asked, still not believing how perceptive Keiko was. 

Keiko gave her a knowing smile. "Well," She began, turning over to the pot that began to whistle, signaling the water was ready. "Yusuke mentioned to me on several occasions that he noticed how very protective Kurama was towards you and how he always seemed to be the one to rescue you in times of danger." She answered, turning off the burner before grabbing the handle, lifting the tea pot. "And he mentioned catching you staring at the kitsune on more than one occasion." She added, pouring the steaming water into each mug before setting the pot back on the stove top. 

Botan lowered her eyes. "Am I that obvious?" She asked, not sure she wanted to hear the answer. 

"Any girl would have to be blind, deaf and dumb not to notice how attractive Kurama is." Keiko said non chalantly as she began to stir the water, mixing the cocoa until it completely dissolved, removing the spoon and tossing it into the sink before turning to hand the deity her cup of cocoa. 

Botan accepted the offer, clasping the mug and the handle before bringing it up to her lips and sipping a small amount of the chocolately liquid. "This is good." The deity said with a smile as she lowered the mug once more. 

Keiko nodded, taking a sip as well. "Tell me Botan," She said softly, wanting to know something that had been nagging her since they had began to converse. "Does Kurama know how you feel about him?" 

Botan's features tightened in pain. "No." She replied softly with a shake of her head. 

Keiko frowned. "Why not?" 

Botan bit her lip, sadness enveloping her as she spoke. "Why would he be interested in someone like me. There are so many other girls after him that are more beautiful than me." 

Keiko shook her head, not believing her friend had such a low opinion of herself. "How can you say that about yourself Botan? You are very beautiful." 

Botan gave a small smile. "I thank you but I fail to see it." 

Keiko didn't know what to say. _How can she think so poorly of herself?_ She wondered until a sudden realization came to her as she remembered their conversation earlier. No family. No friends to talk to. The loneliness of her job. _She's never had a chance to experience life or_ _received much praise_. The brown haired beauty shook her head in sadness. "You don't give yourself enough credit Botan. " She replied. "And I think Kurama is fully aware of your beauty." 

Botan looked at her in disbelief. "You think so?" 

Keiko gave her friend a smile, a plan forming in her mind that would prove her theory. "You remember that Christmas party I told you about? The one that takes place at high school tomorrow?" 

Botan frowned. "Christmas party?" She murmured, blinking several times in confusion. 

_Uh oh._ Keiko thought with a frown. "The party I told you to bring a nice dress for?" She asked, hoping the jot the deity's memory. 

Botan winced in remembrance, smacking her forehead with the palm of her hand. "I totally forgot! I was so excited to come down here I failed to pack it with my regular clothes." 

"What am I going to do with you?" Keiko scolded lightly, sitting her mug on the counter as she headed over to closet by the front door. 

"Where are we going?" Botan asked, resting her mug besides Keiko's as she watched the brown haired woman open the closet door and draw out a powder blue parka. 

"Where else, to get you a dress of course." She said, her voice full of determination as she held it out for the approaching deity to take before pulling out her yellow parka and sliding it quickly on. 

Botan slipped on her coat. No sooner had she zipped it did Keiko grab her by the arm, practically dragging her outside and through the snow to her small blue Toyota Corolla. 

The two women quickly hopped into the car and slammed the doors shut against the chill of the snow laden air. Keiko jammed the key into the ignition and turned the switch. The car instantly roared to life, blowing a steady stream of air out of the vents on and along the gray hued dashboard. She released her hold on the key, moving over to the windshield wiper switch. With a quick turn, the wipers began to move, scrapping the fluffy white powder off the windshield, allowing Keiko to now see the road ahead of her. The brown haired girl gave Botan a thumbs up before grabbing her seat belt and strapping it across her slender torso. 

Botan did the same, smiling as Keiko gave out a cry of, "Downtown Tokyo here we come!" before putting the car in drive and moving onto the road, snow flying off the vehicle as she accelerated slowly forward, allowing for the weather conditions. The deity looked out the passenger side window, her eyes idly watching the swirling snow as her thoughts returned to the kitsune. _I wonder what he's doing now?_ She thought with softened features as the Corolla continued onward towards the hustle and bustle of Tokyo. 

******* 

Downtown Tokyo was a buzz with holiday activities. Buildings were decked out in a vast array of lights and displays, each as elaborate and eye catching as the one before it. All colorful presentations to celebrate Christmas. A chill hung in the air, bringing with it a light snow fall that dusted the busy sidewalks and streets of the metropolitan area. Shoppers littered the merchant districts, endlessly searching for last minute gifts for their friends and loved ones. For a certain red haired fox spirit however, this shopping excursion was slightly different. 

Kurama walked amiably along the crowded sidewalk, his breath escaping in even bursts, mixing with the cold air, a light mist of vapor swirling about his face as the lightly falling snow danced around his lean frame. Sharp emerald eyes were alert and watchful, gazing at every building he passed while weaving in and out of the throng of shoppers. He had finished his Christmas shopping earlier in the month. But there was still one gift left to pick up. A gift that would be the last but had truly been the first to be purchased. A gift for the one most precious to his heart. For a woman who had no idea how he truly felt towards her. 

"Botan." Kurama murmured with a wistful smile, his features softening as his thoughts manifested themselves in the form of the deity and the times they had shared. The memories as clear as daylight. He remembered the first time her had laid eyes upon her nearly three years ago, his breath stolen from him by the sheer beauty and presence of the blue haired ferry girl. He was struck by how pure her aura was. Pure and beautiful. An angel descended from heaven. A being of light and hope that lifted the grief and melancholy that surrounded him. 

Kurama didn't understand at first what was wrong with him. He had never felt such a powerful response to anybody before, his need to protect her, to help her, growing stronger every day. With every mission or hardship they faced, he became more and more worried for her safety and well being. But it wasn't really until the Kaitou incident when Botan's soul had been stolen that his mind truly accepted what his heart had known all along. That he was in love with her and would do anything to keep her safe from harm. 

Still, he had never really told her. Held back by the fact they were from different worlds and lived different lives. They were opposites in several ways, he was calm and collected while the deity oozed enthusiasm and pep. But underneath that cheerful and upbeat front she wore, Kurama could sense a deep sadness resonating from her heart and soul. A sadness equal to his own. A pain he hid from the world with a poker face and a reserved attitude. For although he had a mother, step brother and step father whom he loved very much, Kurama felt alone most of the time. 

He never truly understood why he should feel so lonely. In his former life, he had little need of friendship bonds. But now, as a human, he felt it necessary to develop friendships and he had done so. Becoming good friends with the other spirit detectives and their families. 

_Then why do I still feel lonely?_ Kurama wondered, slowing his pace as he reached his final destination, his emerald orbs glancing at the words, HAIKAREI JEWELERS, spread tastefully in romanji with the corresponding kanji on the window display._ Because I am alone_. He countered, shaking his head to clear his mind as he reached out and pulled open the glass door. Stepping inside he removed his brown leather gloves and unbuttoned his navy topcoat, revealing an buttoned ecru oxford shirt tucked neatly into the black gabardine trousers he wore. Kurama stomped his black, plain toe oxfords on the welcoming mat, brushing off the bits of snow clinging to the leather material, before walking over to the counter to speak with the salesman who gave him a nod and a friendly smile, his eyes full of recognition as he watched the red haired man approach. 

"Good afternoon Mr. Minamino." The aging man with salt and pepper hair greeted politely, shifting his wiry frame to the left, adjusting his navy stripped suit coat to compensate for the movement. 

"Good after noon Mr. Haikarei." Kurama greeted back, stopping before the massive glass case that held wedding and couple rings of every imaginable design and metal. "I was informed that the special order I placed two months ago has arrived." 

Mr. Haikarei nodded. "It arrived this morning." He replied, studying the young man with kind eyes. "And I'm sure you will be quite pleased with the results." He added, turning and walking towards a large metal door at the far end of the room. With a fluid motion, the older man twisted the knob and pulled, disappearing through the entry way, the door closing slowly but automatically behind him. 

Kurama put his arms behind him, pacing slowly down the glass counter, absently glancing at the jewelry in the display case only to stiffen suddenly when he felt two familar chi's enter his senses. 

The sound of the door opening caused the kitsune to turn slightly, his eyebrows arching in surprise as he watched two young men enter the store, one excited the other ticked off. 

"What the hell are we doing here in a jewelry store Kuwabara?" Yusuke Urameshi growled as he shook the snow off his black parka while stomping his matching hiking boots at the same time. 

"I told you before Urameshi, It's Yukina and I's anniversary and I want to give her a nice present." Kazuma Kuwabara replied in annoyance. 

"What anniversary?" The dark haired teen replied in a disbelieving tone, "You're not even dating yet!" 

"So!" Kuwabara snapped, tapping his blue down parka, mimicking the motions of his best friend. "Just because we're not dating doesn't mean I can't buy her something nice!" The tall man added, the snow flying off his orange tinged hair as he suddenly whipped his head sideways, his eyes widening in surprise. "Hey Kurama! Fancy meeting you here!" The tall man said with a grin, his voice full of cheer as he walked over to the kitsune, a surprised Yusuke in tow. 

"Yes. Strange indeed." Kurama replied, bringing his hands back in front of him as he turned to face them. 

"So Kurama," Yusuke began, eyeing the red haired kitsune in interest. "What brings you here? Shopping for your sweet heart perhaps?" He asked with a snicker, trying hard to get a rise out of his friend. To his disappointment the kitsune didn't so much as flinch. 

"I'm not attached to anyone at this particular moment." Kurama said nonchalantly, although inside he wished he was. And hopefully soon would be. The kitsune's gazed shifted slightly to the left, watching for Mr. Haikarei to return. He didn't want to linger too long in the city. There were other things he had to do. _Besides, the last thing I want is for Yusuke and Kuwabara to know I bought a present for Botan. Knowing them, they'd go blabbing about it and ruin the surprise._

"Then why are you in a jewelry store?" Yusuke countered with a sly grin. 

Kurama paused, wondering how to answer that when Kuwabara suddenly exclaimed, "I know who you're buying a gift for! It's for Botan isn't it?!" 

A flash of shock registered on the kitsune's face which he quickly squashed but not before Yusuke had seen it. 

"Well, now isn't that an interesting theory?" Yusuke said with a smirk, noticing how uncomfortable the red haired man seemed to be. "You always were protective and concerned for Botan. NowI know why. You're in love with her aren't you?" 

Kurama opened his mouth, about to reply when he noticed Mr. Haikarei re enter the front of the store, a long black velvet jewelry box nestled carefully within his hands.__

__The older man rounded the corner, coming to a stop at the wedding band counter and placing the box gently onto the glass surface. "Here you are Mr. Minamino." Haikarei said, slowly lifting the lid until it locked in a side position before reaching in and carefully unwrapping the protective red cloth inside. 

The three men leaned forward as the salesman gently lifted the object out for all to see. 

"Whoa." Yusuke whistled, his brown eyes studying the piece of jewelry in amazement. 

"Wow Ku .. I mean Suuichi," Kuwabara started then stopped, correcting himself before continuing. "That's some fancy piece of jewelry." 

Kurama smiled. "Indeed." He said softly, his eyes brightening as he studied the silver like chain that hung upon Haikarei's outstretched hands. His gaze shifted to the large, purple stone set within a heart shaped pendent swinging hypnotically before him. _Perfect. Just perfect_. He thought with a smile. _I only hope she likes it. _

__"As you can see Mr. Minamino," the salesman began, pointing to the chain. "This rope chain necklace is made of the highest grade of platinum. As is the base for the ten carat Ameythst heart cut stone that you ordered. Both of which will never dull, fade or tarnish. It is the best work our company has ever produced." The older man said with a touch of pride in his voice as he lowered the necklace and placed it back within it protective box before handing it to Kurama. "I hope your lady friend approves of your gift." He added, before moving on to help another customer who had just entered the store. 

Kurama smiled. "I hope so as well." He murmured, clasping the box gently, turning his gaze back over to Yusuke who spoke. 

"How much did that set you back?" He asked, looking at his friend in awe. The spirit detective knew little about jewelry but he knew expensive stuff when he'd seen it. 

Kurama gave him a patient smile. "You know Yusuke, it's not a gentlemanly thing to ask people how much they spent on something." He replied in a slight chiding tone which the dark haired man ignored. 

"I never said I was a gentleman did I?" He retorted. "So really how much did you spend?" 

"Urameshi leave him alone will ya." Kuwabara ordered his friend. "It's not our business. And anyway, I need your help to pick out something for Yukina." 

"For crying out loud Kuwabara! You know I hate looking at this sissy crap stuff!" 

Kuwabara ignored him, looking down through the glass counter, his eyes brightening slightly as he tapped against the display. "Hey Urameshi, what do you think about those?" 

Yusuke looked down, his features darkening in irritation. "Those are wedding bands stupid!" He growled. 

"Oh." The big man said in disappointment, moving over to the next case where bracelets both solid and chain were displayed. "Hey what about that? The one with the diamonds on it?" He asked, waving Yusuke over. 

The dark haired man sighed but complied, sulking up to his friend and gazing down through the glass at the bracelet his best friend was pointing at. "Yeah it's great." He said in an annoyed tone. "Just buy it and we can go." 

"Excuse me," Kuwabara said politely, straightening his frame as he turned to address the saleswoman a short distance away. "May I have a look at this bracelet here?" 

The woman nodded, coming over to his side, unlocking the case and removing the jewelry, bringing it out to rest on the glass top. "This is a seven inch tennis bracelet made out of ten carat gold and adorned with one half caret diamonds." She explained as she pointed to the precious gems encased around the flexible metal. 

Kuwabara smiled. "How much is it?" He asked. 

"400 dollars." 

The tall man paled, falling sideways onto the floor before popping up to his feet a few seconds later. "I can't afford that!" He cried, frowning as he heard Yusuke laugh and slap him on the back. 

"I guess you'll have to find something smaller. Like a box of chocolates or something." He said through his chuckle. 

"Shut up Urameshi!" Kuwabara replied, glaring at his friend. "At least I'm trying to buy something for the woman I love." 

Yusuke's features darkened. "And what the hell makes you think I haven't bought anything for Keiko?" He growled, glaring back. 

The two men continued to glare at each other until Kurama's voice broke through, his tone calm and even. 

"He'll take it." Kurama said softly, reaching into the inside pocket of his coat to retrieve his wallet. 

The saleswoman nodded. "I'll get you a box sir." She said, lifting the bracelet and taking it with her as she knelt down to retrieve a box in the case bottom. 

"Hey Kurama?" Kuwabara said, anger replaced with curiosity. "You don't have to do that ya know. I should be the one to pay for it." 

Kurama gave him an understanding smile, fully aware of the orange haired teen's honor code. "And who said you won't be." He countered. "I'll simply help you out with the difference. You can pay me back later." He answered, moving over to the register. 

Kuwabara nodded. "Well, I guess I can agree to that." He said walking over to the register. 

Once the item was purchased, the three men headed out of the store and back onto the busy sidewalk. 

"So Kurama, do you have any other Christmas shopping left to do?" Yusuke asked as he walked beside a silent Kuwabara who continued to handle the small bag in his hand, his eyes twinkling in delight. 

"No." Kurama answered, his voice distant, his eyes widening in surprise as he felt a familar presence. _Could it be?_ He wondered as he increased the pace 

"Hey Kurama slow it down there buddy." Yusuke said with a frown as he started forward, trying to keep up to the faster moving kitsune, while the still euphoric Kuwabara trailed far behind. 

******** 

"That dress is going to turn every man's head at the party." Keiko said with a smile as she held the door to the dress shop open, allowing Botan to go past her onto the sidewalk before releasing her hold. 

"I don't want to turn any man's head." Botan muffled through the package she held tightly against her chest. A large white box that, while light, was awkward to carry and made it nearly impossible to see. 

"Oh?" Keiko said with a sly smile. "Are you so sure about that?" She added with a teasing laugh. 

Botan blushed. She would like to catch Kurama's attention. But would he even notice? Did he even know she was here in Ningenkai, thinking of him at this very moment? The deity was about to say something when her feet suddenly went out from under her. She gave a cry, the package flying form her hands as she fell backwards towards the hard cement. Botan winced, bracing for impact. But the pain never came. Instead a pair of strong arms wrapped around her, stopping her fall. The deity slowly relaxed her features and opened her eyes. Her amethyst orbs widened in surprise at the face peering down at her. "Kurama?" She murmured. 

The kitsune gave her a tender smile that shocked the deity. Rarely had she seen him smile and never like that. And he was smiling at her. The deity noticed how close she had come to hitting the pavement, blushing at the way Kurama was holding her. One arm wrapped around her back and the other around her waist, and he was holding her tightly against him, his face a few inches from her own. 

A strange but delightful feeling spread along her body as she relaxed in his embrace. She was enjoying this. Enjoyed the way it felt to be in his arms. She stifled the impulse to reach out an caress his face. To trace his jaw line, to touch his lips with her own. _Is this .. what love feels_ _like?_ Botan wondered. She had never been in love before. Had never been around anyone long enough to get to know them_. But that's not true_. She countered as she continued to stare up into those mysterious emerald pools that rarely showed much emotion but now seemed to flare with something akin to affection. _I know Kurama. I know he cares about me. I know he wants to_ _protect me._ The deity's heart began to beat rapidly as her mind tried to process the situation. _Is it possible .. he has_ _feelings for me as well? _

Kurama had sensed the deity a few minutes prior, utterly surprised to find that she was here in the human world. He had planned on visiting Botan in Reikai to give her the gift he had bought, believing she would be too busy to spend the holidays in Ningenkai. But now, knowing she was nearby, he had to find her. The urge to see her so great, he had forgotten his friends and had tore off in search of his deity. 

_My deity_. Kurama thought with a soft smile as he looked down at the woman in his arms. The woman he had saved from an embarrassing and painful fall. He found himself unwilling to let go. Unwilling to turn away from her gaze. A gaze that spoke of the same feelings running through his heart. Feelings of surprise, delight and affection. 

"Why don't you kiss her already and get it over with." An amused masculine voice spoke, breaking the spell between the kitsune and the deity. 

Kurama's mask slipped back on, reserved and emotionless as he tilted his head up to find Yusuke standing beside Keiko, a snicker plastered on his face. Reluctantly he loosened his hold, pulling the deity upright to her feet before releasing her, casting his eyes downward for the box that had flew from Botan's grip. Spotting it a few feet away, the kitsune walked over and bent down to retrieve it, returning to the blue haired ferry girl's side a few seconds later. "Here you go Botan." He said evenly, no trace of emotion in his voice. 

Botan looked from the neutral features of Kurama to the box, disappointment and hurt flaming her heart. _I must have been seeing things again_. She said with an inward sigh. _Silly of_ _me to think he felt anything towards me at all_. "Thank you." She whispered, keeping her eyes cast downward, unable to bring her gaze to meet his. 

Kurama noticed her dejected posture and frowned. _Stupid Kurama_! He berated himself mentally_. One minute you look at her with love in your eyes and the next you act like you feel_ _nothing!_ The kitsune sighed inwardly. He wanted to tell Botan what his heart was feeling at the moment, wanted to show her the truth through his eyes, but he held back. It was a bad habit of his to quickly squash any emotion that bubbled to the surface. He didn't want people to know how he felt about things. Didn't want others to see he had weaknesses. That he wasn't as reserved and cool as he made himself out to be. _I'm sorry Botan_. he thought sadly even as his voice remained calm. "Are you all right Botan?" 

The deity gave a nod, raising her head slowly to flash him a happy smile. "I'm always all right Kurama." She said with a cheerful voice that hid the pain she was feeling at the moment as she hugged the package close to her chest, tilting it to the side so she could see better. 

Kurama knew she was lying but said nothing, shifting his gaze over to Yusuke who spoke. 

"Lucky for you Botan that Kurama caught you before you smacked your ass on the pavement and broke something." The dark haired man commented only to wince as Keiko smacked him on the arm. "Ow!" He growled, twisting his head to his right to glare at his girlfriend. "What did I do?!" He snapped while rubbing his now throbbing arm. 

"It's what you said, not what you did you jerk." Keiko growled back. 

The two lovers glared at each other for a few seconds before Yusuke relented, quickly changing the subject. 

"So ladies," He began, "What brings you downtown? Shopping for clothes I suppose?" 

Keiko stuck her tongue out at him. "So what if we were?" She asked, crossing her arms. 

Kurama flashed a small smile, amused at the interaction between the two young lovers. 

Botan too, smiled, tickled at the bantering relationship Yusuke and Keiko shared. A wistful sigh escaped her lips. _I only wish I had someone of my own to tease._ The deity features softened. _Someone of my own_. She repeated. Someone to love. Like ... Her eyes shifted back over to Kurama who had turned his attention to the right. 

The deity followed his gaze, a smile crossing her lips as she saw a rushing Kuwabara approach, breathing heavily, his features twisted in irritation. 

"Urameshi! You stupid jerk! What the hell did you run off without me for!" The tall man snapped as he came to a stop to the right of Kurama. 

"Can I help it if your slower than my grandma?" Yusuke retorted with a smirk. 

Kuwabara frowned. _I'll show you who's a grandma_. His mind snarled but his features lightened as he noticed Keiko and Botan nearby. "Hey Keiko. Hey Botan. How is it going?" 

Botan smiled. "Just fine Kuwabara." 

Kuwabara looked from the deity over to the kitsune, a grin forming on his face. _So that's_ _why Kurama took off like that_. "I see why you guys rushed off, but give me a heads up next time will ya, I hate not being in the loop." He chided his friends, his dark orbs shifting to the box Botan held. "Did you buy yourself a dress Botan?" 

The deity looked down to the box for a few seconds then back up to the tall man. "Well, Keiko said I needed a dress for the party tomorrow so we came here to buy one." 

"So you're going to the party then?" Yusuke said, a sly smile gracing his handsome face, turning his attention over to Keiko who had nudged him. A conspiratorial look passed between the two before the dark haired man continued. "You know you need an escort to the party don't you?" 

The deity's features fell as she looked over to Keiko. "Keiko never mentioned that to me before." 

Kuwabara looked at Yusuke in confusion. "Urameshi what are you ... " 

The dark haired spirit detective flashed him a "Shut up!" look that instantly silenced the big man, a knowing smile crossing his features as he looked over to Kurama and Botan. 

"You need someone to go with you." Yusuke continued. "In your case that would have to be a guy. Am I right about that Keiko?" He asked, looking over to his girlfriend. 

Keiko nodded. "I forgot to mention that Botan, sorry." 

Kurama frowned as he noticed the crest fallen features of the deity. Apparently this was something she had been looking forward to. The kitsune's heart broke. He wanted her to have fun. To enjoy what time she had here. With a surge of determination, the kitsune spoke. "I would be happy to take you to the party Botan." 

The deity's features instantly brightened as she looked over to the red haired man. "Really?" She asked, her voice so full of joy, Kurama couldn't help but smile, joining in her happiness. 

"It would be my honor." He said with a nod. 

The two stared at each other for a few seconds before Kurama turned to the side, "What time ... " He started then stopped, frowning when he noticed the detectives and Keiko were gone. _What the ..._

Botan frowned as well, wondering where everyone had gone. "Where'd they go?" 

Kurama smirked inwardly. _Just a bunch of would be match makers. _The kitsune thought as he turned back to the deity. "It seems Keiko has left you in my hands." He said lightly. "Is there somewhere you'd like me to take you? I'd be glad to do so." 

Botan turned away from him to hide the blush creeping across her face. _Alone with_ _Kurama_. Her mind cried happily. Even if it was for only a short time, the deity had no trouble accepting. "Could you take me back to Keiko's?" She asked softly, calming herself as she turned to face him once again. 

Kurama nodded and waved a hand in an after you gesture. "Shall we go then?" 

The deity smiled and began forward, stopping when she felt Kurama's hand lightly rest on her shoulder. Botan turned, her eyes full of confusion. "Kurama?" 

The kitsune smiled and held out his hands. "Allow me to carry that box for you." 

Botan smiled in relief, relinquishing her hold on her purchase before turning and starting forward once again, unaware that Kurama was admiring her from behind. 

_She truly is beautiful_. He thought with a smile as he tucked the box under his left arm and followed. 

A half hour later, Kurama pulled his red Mazda 6i up to Keiko's suburban home, shutting off the engine. With a fluid motion, Kurama got out of the car and quickly rounded the front to Botan's side, opening the door for her. 

"Thank you." Botan said with a smile as she slid out of the car and onto the drive. 

"You're welcome." The kitsune replied, shutting the door gently before opening the passenger side back door and quickly retrieving the box from the leathered back seat. Shutting that door, Kurama turned and walked with the deity to the front door of the house. 

Botan stopped on the top step, turning to face Kurama who handed her the box. 

Botan took the item gently out of his hands, trying hard not to look at him. Afraid she might see the same indifferent look he usually wore only to raise her head in surprise when the kitsune gently clasped her hand. 

"Botan?" He said softly. 

The ferry girl flinched but didn't pull away from his touch. "Yes Kurama?" She asked in a gentle voice, her features curious as she met his gaze. 

"May I ask you a question?" 

Botan's heart skipped a beat, wondering what Kurama possibly wanted to ask her. "What is it?" 

"How long are you going to be in Ningenkai?" 

"Until the end of December." She answered, studying the calm features of Kurama. A sudden a surge of courage swirled within her heart and she found herself asking, "Why do you ask?" 

Kurama seemed slightly taken aback by the question, his reserve melting, replaced by a shy look that made the deity want to laugh. "Well ..." He started then stopped, frowning at how inept he sounded. _Just tell her already_! His mind shouted. Letting his breath out slowly he continued, his voice strong and without pause once again. "I'd liked to spend a little time with you if I could." 

Botan stared at him in shock. _He .. wants to spend time with me?_ Her mind cried. Was it possible he thought of her as more than just a friend? "I'd ... Like that very much." The deity replied in a whisper. 

Kurama smiled at her. And this time it was an unguarded one. A happy one. "Then I'll see you tomorrow." He said, releasing her hand as he stepped back away from her. 

"Yes. Tomorrow." Botan replied and in a bold move, stepped down and gave Kurama a quick peck on the cheek before turning and opening the door. 

Kurama looked at her in shock, taken aback by her action. He brought his hand up to his face, resting his palm against his cheek as he watched her disappear inside, giving him a small wave before she shut the door gently behind her. 

Kurama stood there for a few seconds, before a grin spread along his lips. Lowering his hand, the kitsune walked slowly back to his car, but his heart was racing at the thought that maybe, just maybe, Botan might love him as much as he loved her. 

Well, I hoped you all enjoyed that. Part two will be up by Christmas. Review if you feel like it. I like to hear peoples thoughts. It helps me improve my work. 


	2. Christmas Day Confessions

Wow! So many reviews for this short story! I guess you guys like the lighter hearted stuff huh? Anyway, here is part two of my story. Hope you guys like it! 

Reviewers Section: 

Miyako14: Why thank you! 

Cheeto: Wait no longer, here you go! 

Max: Warm and fuzzy huh? I'm flattered you think I'm talented! ^__^ 

Lobsterblue22: Awesome? Really? That brought a smile to my face. I didn't think I'd get too many reviews for this. This is totally unexpected! Well, since you asked so nicely, I will grant your wish! I see that both of my YYH stories are on your fav list. This is a true compliment. Thank you! 

Eunjung: Still sick eh? Well, even though you haven't reviewed my latest chapter to After the Fall, I'm glad you found this one. Get better soon! And update your stories! I want to know what happens next! 

Thunder cat: Well, as you probably know, the Japanese think of Christmas as a time to reaffirm or develop romantic relationships. And what better couple to do this to than Kurama and Botan? 

Amanda: I love that you love it! 

Jaid Skywalker: You found it sweet eh? I thank you. Yeah, Kurama can't even catch a break in this lighter toned story from me can he? Thank you for the compliments on my skill. And wait no more, here you go! 

Harpygirl*91: Thank you. I'm glad you like it and find it a good holiday story! ^__^ 

Broken_Hope: Wow. You think I'm a great writer?! Oro?! *author bows* I thank you. Of course I so enjoy writing about Kurama and Botan. They make a great couple! 

Tiineiji Rin: Well, most chapters I write tend to hover between 10-25 pages in length depending on how I feel. Here's a Christmas present for you, enjoy! 

Dark Anime Chick: I'm happy you like my story! Yeah, I think K/B stories are the best! Wait no more, here you go! 

Xianghua: I'm glad you like my story! That I am! ^__^ 

Darling Chii: Wait no more, here you go! 

Kurama Chan: I'm glad you like my story and think it's cool. And I totally agree with you in regards to the Hiei/Kurama angle. Hiei is straight and by God, Kurama is straight too! No offense to those who read the yaoi stuff but being heterosexual myself, it really pisses me off when people take a character and make him something he's not. And I don't care if Kurama is a pretty boy, not all pretty boys are gay! It's the same with the Aragorn/Legolas pairing. Something else that ticks me off royally. I mean come on now! Just 'cause Legolas is an ethereally handsome man ... err elf, it doesn't make him a sissy boy! Argh! Sorry, I'm venting. Thanks for adding my work to your favs list. I have another on going K/B story as well if you feel like reading more of my work. 

Steph_Chan and Chany Chan: *JD holds up hands in a calming gesture* Steph_Chan my dear, take in a deep breath and let it out slowly, find your calm center. Don't forget to breathe! Anyway. You two ladies are quite a riot! I smile every time I read your reviews. And I admit I got quite a chuckle out of your antics in your review! Funny girls! Very funny! Oh yes, MERRY CHRISTMAS to you too! Hope you get lots of presents. Speaking of presents, here's mine. Scroll down and read. 

Jillian: I'm happy you found this story of mine and don't worry! I haven't given up on my Tenchi story. I'll work on it as soon as I can! 

Kawai Lara-Chan: It was so good I made you cry?! That usually happens on my other fic. Don't worry. I made a promise and here is the next chapter! You think I write eloquently? *author blushes slightly then bows* I thank you. 

Moonliteangel 527: I can be sweet (but it doesn't happen very often) when I feel like it. And yes he will give her the necklace in this very chapter. Read on to find out her reaction. 

Lilgurl: Thanks for the praise! Here you go! 

Tellia: My dear, it's been a long time but I thank you for your review and I'm glad it gets you in the holiday spirit! 

Sitting under the Mistletoe 

One last candle burning low 

All the sleepy dancers gone, 

Just one candle burning on, 

Shadows lurking everywhere: 

Someone came, and kissed me there. 

Tired I was; my head would go 

Nodding under the Mistletoe 

No footsteps came, no voice, but only, 

Just as I sat there, sleepy, lonely, 

Stooped in the still and shadowy air. 

Lips unseen - and kissed me there. 

Chapter 2-- Christmas Day Confessions 

"What is this Keiko?" Botan asked as she sat on the brown leather couch in front of the bay window in the Yukimoto living room, her amethyst orbs full of surprise as she took the three large wrapped boxes from her friend's outstretched hands before returning her gaze to Keiko who smiled happily. 

"Merry Christmas Botan." She said with a joyful voice, her eyes twinkling as she sat down next to the deity. "Well," She added with a gentle nudge of her elbow. "What are you waiting for? Open them." 

The deity had watched the Yukimoto family open their gifts with a smile, sharing in the joy that flooded the room, content to simply be with such a caring family. She hadn't expected to receive anything for the holiday. With a childlike smile, Botan sat the boxes to her left, lifting the top one off the pile and gently began to tear at the edges of the green gift wrap. "What is it?" She asked as she peeled more and more of the paper. 

"You'll just have to open it completely to find out." Keiko replied, watching with a delighted smile as her friend continued her tearing. 

At last the deity completed her task, pulling off the top of the box, a surprised gasp escaping her lips as she reached in and removed a lilac Cable knit Turtleneck sweater. She held it up and inspected it, instantly liking the design and the length. 

"Do you like it?" Keiko asked. 

Botan nodded. "Very much so." She replied, folding it neatly and sitting it on the glass coffee table in front of her while gathering the torn paper only to stop when Keiko spoke. 

"Don't worry about that Botan. We'll pick it up later. Open the other two presents." 

Botan sat the box beside the sweater and twisted sideways to pick up the next box wrapped in red which ended up containing three turtlenecks in solid shades of white, pink and lavender respectively. And the final box adorned in flashy gold paper held a new pair of blue jeans dyed in a light blue hue. The deity thanked Keiko profusely, giving her a quick hug before resting the jeans on top of the rest of the clothing. 

"Everybody should have something to open on Christmas, Botan," Keiko said with a smile. "Besides, I know you don't have a lot of human clothing so I'd thought I'd help you out a little." 

"You didn't have to." Botan countered as she began to pick up the torn paper and stuffed the stray pieces into the boxes on the table. 

"I'm your friend remember?" Keiko said in a light tone, "And friends give gifts on the holidays." 

Botan frowned, "But I didn't get you anything." 

Keiko rolled her eyes. "And I didn't expect you to Botan. I know you've never participated in gift giving or receiving for that matter so stop worrying about it okay?" 

"Okay." Botan conceded, a happy smile upon her lips as she looked at her new gifts. _Keiko was right_. The deity thought. _It is fun to open presents_. 

An sudden ringing noise erupted in the kitchen, causing both the deity and Keiko to turn their heads in the direction of the sound. 

"I wonder who that could be?" Keiko murmured as she rose and rushed over to the portable phone situated on the kitchen counter top a small distance away. "Yukimoto residence, Keiko speaking." The brown haired girl said in a polite voice, her eyes brightening and a smile lighting up her face as she listened to the caller speak. "Yes of course. One moment please." She said, walking back into the living room towards the couch. 

Botan watched her friend approach, her features curious and her eyes questioning as Keiko stopped before her. 

"It's for you." Keiko said with a teasing smile as she held out the phone which the deity took and brought up to her ear. 

"Hello?" 

There was a slight pause on the other end, before a soft yet masculine voice spoke. "Good morning Botan." 

Instantly, Botan's face brightened, recognizing the one speaking to her. "Good morning Kurama." She sang in a cheerful voice. "How are you?" 

"I'm fine Botan. And you?" 

Botan smiled as she replied, "I'm great." 

"Good." Kurama said, pausing once again as if to collect his thoughts before continuing. "Are you doing anything important this morning?" 

Botan frowned. "No not really. I was just watching Keiko open some presents. Why?" 

Another pause, an intake of breath and then Kurama spoke once more. "I was wondering if you would like to go ice skating at Katagoi park." 

Botan held her breath, too afraid to speak. That by doing so, she would break the spell that enchanted her thoughts and heart. That this was real and not some wonderful dream where Kurama was hers and they had all the time in the world together. 

"Botan?" Kurama's voice filtered softly through the receiver when the deity didn't respond. "I mean you don't have to." He said with a uncertain tone, as if doubting she was still listening. "If ... there's something else you're doing, I understand." 

Botan came out of her daze, realizing she was daydreaming when she should have been talking to the kitsune. _Say yes! _Her mind shouted and the deity had to bite her tongue from shouting her answer into the phone. "Yes." She started then stopped, shaking her head to correct herself. "I mean, no. I have no plans right now. I'd love to go." 

"I'll see you in about 40 minutes then." Kurama said with a slight sigh of relief that didn't escape the deity's ear. "If that's not too soon." 

The deity stifled a giggle at the sweet and boyish tone of his voice. A voice that made her want to reach through the phone and hug him. "That sounds fine. I'll see you then." 

"Good-bye Botan." 

"Good-bye Kurama." 

Keiko eyed the deity with a questioning gaze as she watched her shut off the phone and hand it back to her. "Well, what did he say?" 

Botan looked up at Keiko. "He wants to take me ice skating." 

"Oh?" The brown haired girl murmured softly, her features turning to concern as she noticed the thoughtful expression cross her friend's pretty face. "Do you know how to skate Botan?" 

The deity shook her head. "No." 

Keiko smirked. _That's great!_ She thought, stifling the urge to rub her hands in glee. _All the better for Botan to grow_ _closer to Kurama!_ She had always felt if anyone should give Botan the happiness she deserved it would be Kurama. Some may harp that the two seemed the complete opposite of each other but that wasn't what the brown haired girl saw. The truth was that Botan and Kurama complimented each other. Opposites yes, but not completely. There were similarities as well. _And they will make a great couple! I just know they will!_ "Well, It's not that hard to learn Botan. I'm sure Kurama will be more than willing to teach you the mechanics of ice skating." Keiko said in a reassuring tone as she wave the deity to stand up. "Now then, why don't you get dressed and I'll see if I can find you a pair of ice skates that will fit you." 

"But I'm already dressed." Botan said, looking down out her yellow sweatshirt and dark blue jeans. 

"I meant your new clothes silly." Keiko replied, pointing down to the new clothing she had received for Christmas. 

"Oh. Yes of course." Botan said with a smile as she picked up her gifts and headed to the spare room to change while Keiko smiled and shook her head before heading to the garage in search of a pair of ice skates for the deity. 

******* 

Kurama walked briskly up the pathway that led to the Yukimoto residence, stuffing the keys to his car in the right pocket of his black squall jacket, his matching hiking boots crunching through the snow that had accumulated the night before. He got within the steps of the door when it opened slowly, revealing a smiling Botan decked out in the same powder blue parka he had seen her wearing yesterday, a pair of white skates tied at the laces slung over her right shoulder. His eyes took in the light blue jeans and light brown leather hikers, a smile lighting up his face. Now matter what she wore, she always looked good to him. _Do you have any idea how_ _beautiful you are? _He longed to ask her as his gaze returned to her breathtaking countenance. _Do you have any idea what I feel for you at all my deity?_

__"Um .. Kurama?" 

The kitsune blinked, the spell broken by her soft voice. He shook his head slightly, clearing his thoughts, mildly abhorred that he had not only been staring but had been caught doing it. "I'm sorry Botan." He said apologetically. "Are you ready to go?" 

The deity nodded and with a shy smile walked down the steps and onto the snow laden ground while a chagrined Kurama followed. He wanted her to have a good time. To enjoy some of the more simpler things that humans did. Not only because he secretly loved her, but because she deserved some fun and play. _Lord knows she does so much and with so little_ _thanks or reward_. He thought as he opened the passenger side front door for her before shutting it and walking over to his side and hopping in. He started his vehicle, sliding his seat belt on before putting the car into drive. Kurama drove through the congested streets and fast paced lifestyle of Tokyo, heading towards the more heavily forested areas to the north where Katagoi park awaited their arrival. 

Katagoi park was situated on a heavily forested parcel of land a half hour drive outside the city borders. But it was best known as a travel destination for ice skating enthusiasts, boasting one of the largest public access lakes that froze during the winter months. Today was no exception. Skaters of all ages were decked out in colorful winter attire. Some more proficient in their abilities than others. Couples held on to each others hands, throwing occasional affectionate glances as they traced the shorelines of the frozen lake, while kids laughed and squealed in delight as they played around, their smiling and patient parents close behind to keep watch over their charges. 

Botan sat upon a wooden bench near the shoreline of the lake, bent at the waist as she struggled to lace up her skates. She tried to remain calm, but her hands wouldn't comply with her mind, shaking with every loop around the hook she made. _What is wrong with me? _She thought in frustration. _Why am I so nervous? It's just ice skating for crying out loud! I can do this! _A frown appeared upon her face as another thought entered her consciousness. _Is it because this is the first time I've been alone with Kurama without some impending threat? _

__The deity stopped her struggle when Kurama's hand came into view and rested upon her shaking hands. With widened eyes she turned her gaze to the left where the kitsune sat beside her, his skates laced and tied, ready to go. 

"Let me help you." He said with a kind smile as he slid off the bench to crouch in front of her feet and lowered his head to study the laces for a few seconds before he began to complete the job the deity had started on the right skate. 

Botan stared at the fiery crown of the kitsune, a tender smile gracing her lips. Her heart lightened at the thought of him. He was so considerate and kind. _I only wish I could look upon_ _his face, just to see if any emotion beyond kindness lingered there_. She thought as she watched him tie up the right skate then move over to the left. 

"You know Botan," His voice came out calm and even as he laced up the left skate. "I realize this is your first time ice skating." 

Botan stared at him in surprise. "You knew that?" 

Kurama nodded, tying up the other skate as he leaned back on his haunches so that his emerald orbs met the amethyst ones of the deity. "And I promise to be gentle." 

Botan blushed. She couldn't help it. The thought that entered her mind at that instant had nothing whatsoever to do with ice skating. _Oh dear_. She thought as she cast her eyes downward. 

Kurama noticed her reaction to his words and looked at her in concern. _Did I embarrass_ _her again?_ He wondered, though his voice was light, almost teasing. "Don't tell me you're afraid to try something new and different?" 

Botan's blush deepened. _I've got to get a hold of myself. We are not dating. We're just_ _good friends_. She rationalized. "No." She said softly as she tilted her head back , her eyes meeting his. She wanted to drown in his eyes. Stare and stare again until all that remained was an emotion as intense and pure as the one she was feeling right now. To look upon him with the eyes of a lover without shame or guilt. Gathering herself, she continued. ""I'm just a little nervous that's all." 

Kurama gave her a comforting smile. "I assure you, there is nothing to be nervous about. I will be by your side the whole time." He replied, rising to his feet, maintaining perfect balance while holding out his left hand to her. "My lady." He said softly, looking down at her with warm eyes. 

Botan drew her eyes reluctantly away from his handsome face to his outstretched hand. With a shy smile, she clasped his hand and nodded. 

Kurama pulled her gently to her feet, clasping the deity's other hand as he noticed her struggle to maintain balance, aware this was a new experience for her. He led her slowly onto the ice, an encouraging smile still upon his lips as he made sure she could stand without too much assistance. 

Botan continued to move forward in baby steps, her legs wobbly and unsure as she continued to look down at the ice below her feet, trying to maintain her balance. 

Kurama released her hands, moving up to her forearms, keeping her steady while gliding gracefully backwards, pulling her along with him while giving her instructions on the basics of ice skating. "See the jagged metal at the front of your skate Botan?" He asked in a gentle tone. 

The deity nodded. 

"That serves not only to propel you forward but to stop your momentum as well." He continued. "I want you to take your right foot and tilt it downward at a slight angle." 

"Like this?" Botan asked, following the kitsune's directions. 

"Yes. Now push off with that foot, repeat the process with the left then go back to the right and so on and so forth." 

Botan did as she was told, a child like gasp of delight escaping in a burst of vapor as she found herself glide easily forward. "I'm doing it!" She cried in joy moving forward at a much faster rate than before, Kurama still leading her along. 

Kurama nodded, a warm smile upon his lips as he spoke. "You're doing great Botan." 

The two of them practiced for several more minutes until Kurama asked, "Ready to try on your own?" 

Botan cast her gaze downward, her confidence still not up to the way her heart felt. "Do I have to?" She asked in an almost pleading tone that struck a chord within the kitsune's heart. 

_She has so little faith in herself_. He thought sadly. Kurama didn't understand it. _Well, I_ _won't allow her to doubt herself anymore_. He vowed as he stopped his movement. "Come here Botan." He said softly before drawing the deity gently into his arms. 

Botan was startled to say the least. She had only been in Kurama's arms on a few occasions and each time had been a life or death situation that left no room for formalities. And now here he was with his arms wrapped around her, his chin resting on top of her head, holding her close to him as if that was were she belonged. The deity rested her head against his jacket, closing her eyes as she drew strength from him and the words he spoke. 

"I don't know why you doubt yourself so much. But Botan, there is something I want you to know." He paused, making sure she was paying attention before continuing. "I have faith in you. I believe in you. I know you can do anything if you set your mind to it. So what do you say? Give it a try." 

Botan pulled back slightly, daring to look up into those pools of green, a sense of awe filling her as she saw that same tender look from yesterday. _Kurama believes in me!_ Her mind cried as she straightened her frame and smiled. "I will do my best." 

Kurama loosened his hold, already missing the warmth of her body against his as he skated about forty feet away, giving her plenty of room to practice. Turning around, he faced the deity and waited for her to begin. 

Botan pushed off one foot, then the other, just as she had practiced. With each push she made, the more her confidence grew. _I'm really doing it_! She cried mentally as her speed increased. The deity laughed in merriment only to let out a cry as she suddenly found herself going way too fast, heading straight for a wide eyed Kurama. 

The kitsune could have easily dodged the speeding deity but he held his ground, not wanting to see her hurt, so he met her and took the full brunt of the impact. 

Botan crashed headlong into Kurama, letting out a gasp as they both rocketed towards the icy ground. 

Kurama reacted instinctively, wrapping his arms around her waist, cushioning her fall with his body as he landed onto his back, undamaged by the fall. He held her tightly against him, not daring to move, allowing Botan time to recover from the shock. 

The deity lay on top of the kitsune, her face buried in his chest, mortified by her action. _I_ _can't believe I ran right into him at full speed!_ She berated herself. _He probably thinks I'm a_ _klutz_. Still, she didn't want to move. The feel of him against her, erasing any embarrassment she felt. The deity drew in a breath, smiling at how clean he smelled. Clean yet masculine at the same time. 

A low rumble erupted from Kurama's chest. 

Botan's features twisted into confusion as she brought her head up, resting her chin on his chest as she stared up at him, her eyes registering a surprise that her ears already acknowledged. 

He was laughing. Kurama was laughing! 

Botan couldn't believe it. Never before had she heard Kurama laugh. He always seemed too serious and reserved for such silly things. And yet here he was, laughing, his emerald eyes full of mirth as he sought out the deity's awe struck amethyst orbs. 

"Well you certainly know how to go, I guess I need to teach you how to stop eh?" He said though his chuckle. 

Botan stuck her tongue out at him but her features were amused. "Yes, it seems my instructor neglected to mention that important information." 

Kurama let out a sigh and gave her a reassuring hug. "So I did." 

Botan blushed, turning her head sideways, her eyes widening as she witnessed several skaters looking at them as if they had lost their minds. "Kurama?" 

"Hmm ..." 

"Don't you think we should get up now? People are beginning to stare at us." 

_Let them stare_. Kurama thought, enjoying where he was at the moment. But his emotions soon gave way to reason. He didn't want to make her feel uncomfortable or awkward. _And I'm_ _embarrassing her again._ He thought with an inward sigh. "Of course." He said softly, releasing his hold, freeing the deity from his grip. 

Botan rested her palms on the kitsune's torso, taking a mental note at the toned muscles she could feel beneath the fabric of the jacket as she pushed gently off him and onto her feet. 

Kurama followed a few seconds later, straightening his jacket around the waist of his light blue jeans. 

Botan did the same, her features apologetic as she spoke. "I'm sorry Kurama." 

Kurama gave her a tender smile. "There is nothing to be sorry about Botan." He said softly as he reached out and tucked a few strands of stray blue hair around the surprised deity's ear. "You can run into me any time." 

A sudden silence lingered as the two gazed into each other's eyes, neither able to put into words what was going on in their hearts. Kurama retracted his hand, caressing the deity's cheek with the back of his fingers, before returning his arm to his side. 

Botan opened her mouth, about to speak, when a sudden cry erupted through the air. 

"MY CHILD! WHERE IS MY DAUGHTER! YUMI WHERE ARE YOU!" 

The kitsune and the deity whipped their heads in the direction of the voice. 

A dark haired woman dressed in a snow white parka and black jeans was skating frantically around, her frightened brown eyes darting about as she searched the crowd of skaters for her child. "YUMI! ANSWER ME!" 

"Where could the little girl be?" Botan asked as she looked away from the frightened woman, and the other skaters who began to call out the girl's name, to the kitsune. 

"I'm not sure." He replied as he sought out any distressful chi with his spirit awareness. Kurama tilted his head to the side, his sensitive ears picking up the faint sound of ice being scrapped from below the surface and an even fainter heart beat. He closed his eyes, his handsome features a mask of concentration and urgency as he shut out all but that particular sound, isolating it, shifting his body to his left as he finally located it. His eyelids snapped open and he skated forward at a blinding speed towards the center of the lake, paying no heed to the shouts of skaters warning not to get too close. _Someone already has!_ His mind snarled as he came to a stop, his eyes searching the ice before him, the precarious ground beginning to crack under his weight. A flash of purple caught his eye then disappeared. 

_There!_ His mind shouted. Raising his spiritual energy, he brought his right skate up and then down on the ice, breaking through the glacial barrier, his lean body falling into the icy water from the size of the hole his attack had created. A frigid stab of pain, like thousands of needles, wrapped around the entirety of the kitsune's body but he quickly stifled the urge to scream. Any normal human would have succumbed instantly to the icy grip of hypothermia but Kurama was not normal, and certainly not about to give in to a little pain and discomfort. Not when someone's life was on the line. 

He swept his gaze around the clear water, darkened by the ice above, searching for some sign of the child's whereabouts. He had seen her pass by, where could she have gone? Remembering the direction of her movement, Kurama swam at a slight angle to his right, looking every which way for the girl. At last he spotted her floating under a patch of ice, her little frame still. With a frown, the kitsune swam over to her, the pain becoming more unbearable with each stroke. His lungs were starved of air and his vision was becoming blurred. 

_Come on! Almost there! _He told himself as he put more energy into one last stroke, reaching out to retrieve the child. He cradled her close to him with his right arm while clenching his free hand. With a powerful thrust , he struck upwards with his left fist, blasting a hole through the ice, his hand erupting through the glacial barrier. He sought purchase with his left arm, bracing himself halfway out of the water, gulping greedily for air as he pulled the girl out of the water and gently laid her on the ice in front of him, pushing her a few feet away from the hole before sliding face first out of the frigid liquid. He shivered violently, a weary sigh escaping his lips as his tired emerald orbs studied the still form of the little girl. 

Gathering more spiritual energy, Kurama braced himself, bringing his legs forward, resting briefly on his calves as he reached out and touched the girl's blue tinged neck, frowning when he felt no pulse. He could sense her life force fading. With no more time to waste, he closed his eyes and concentrated, passing his hand over the girl's chest. A coughing sound erupted from the cracked lips of the child, water gurgling out. Kurama quickly turned her to the side, the water escaping her lungs as she fought for air. _That's right. Breathe little one_. _Breathe. _He encouraged mentally, turning his head to the side as caught sight of a group of people skating towards him. Botan in tow. 

"Kurama!" She shouted, the fear and anxiety in her voice drawing his attention to her, the concern she exhibited for his safety warming his heart and lifting his soul as he swept the child into his arms and slowly rose to his feet. He made his way to the safer shore line, handing the girl over to the weeping mother who gazed in fear and concern at her child, before collapsing on his knees in exhaustion. 

"Kurama?!" Botan cried, falling beside him, wrapping her arms around his shivering body, holding him tightly against her, concern gripping her heart as she felt how cold he was. She held him all the tighter, ignoring the wet clothing that clung to his skin, offering the warmth of her body in return. 

"I'm ... Fine Botan." He said in a hoarse whisper, resting the back of his tired head against her shoulder as he looked over to the mother who cradled the child in her arms. 

"Yumi?" The woman whispered in a pained voice, shaking the child gently, her features brightening in relief as the little girl opened her eyes several seconds later. 

"Mother?" She murmured, her skin returned to a normal hue, free of the effects of the frigid water thanks to the kitsune's healing powers. 

"Oh my baby! My baby!" The woman cried, kissing her child repeatedly on the forehead and head, crushing her close to her chest as she turned her gaze over to Kurama. "Thank you! Thank you!" She sang, tears streaming down her face. 

Kurama nodded, some strength returning to him as the effects of the icy water began to fade. His body began the process of repairing itself as he watched the woman carry the child off the ice onto the sidewalk of the park, several onlookers and family members in tow. 

Those that remained looked at the kitsune with a mixture of awe and reverence as Botan helped Kurama to his feet. 

The kitsune wrapped his left arm around the deity's neck ,just as Botan wrapped her right arm around his waist, allowing her to lead him back to shore 

Applause and shouts of "Good job young man! Good job!" Erupted around him as he made it to the bench and collapsed onto it, letting out a sigh as he leaned back and closed his eyes. God he was tired. So very tired. His eyelids fluttered open as he felt the light caress of fingers upon his right cheek. Turning his head to the side, his eyes met the worried ones of Botan. 

"Kurama?" 

"Yes Botan?" He said in a sleepy voice that caused the deity to frown. 

"You need to get out of those wet clothes. You'll catch cold." 

Silence reigned for several seconds before Kurama spoke. "There is no need to worry." He answered softly, his voice reassuring as he returned his gaze to the veiled sky above. "I'll be fine in a few moments." 

Botan bit her lip, wanting to believe him. But the fear in her heart would not abate. Reaching out, the deity rested her hand upon Kurama's, caressing his skin with her thumb. "But I do worry about you Kurama." 

The kitsune, tilted his head downward, his emerald orbs brimming with surprise and delight at how the deity held onto him, reveling in the contact of her skin upon his. He said nothing. Merely waited for Botan to continue. 

"I was so scared when I saw you drop through the ice. I thought ...." Botan's voice trailed off, unable to say the words, to talk about the situation she dreaded more than anything else. 

"You were afraid I would die?" He asked softly, understanding crossing his features as he looked over to the deity who nodded. 

"Yes." She answered in a pained whisper as she leaned sideways to rest her head upon his shoulder. "I know it was silly to think you wouldn't survive, but still .. " 

Kurama gently removed his hand from under the deity's. 

Botan's face grew pensive, her heart hurt as she imagined how bubble headed he must think of her only to gasp as she felt his arm go around her back and pull her close to him. She ignored how wet his jacket was, ignored thoughts that told her she shouldn't be doing this, shouldn't be getting to close to the kitsune. _But my heart wants this, needs this._ She countered, snuggling into his chest. 

"I'm not ready to leave this world just yet Botan." He whispered as he rested his head against hers. "There are many things left undone and people to share experiences with." He paused, his tone turning lighter as he continued. " Although I could have done without that last incident." He added, reaching up with his free hand to brush away the strands of hair mopped upon his brow, smiling as he felt his strength return completely. 

"Were you afraid?" Botan asked softly, "Afraid you might die saving that child?" 

"No." He answered without hesitation, though a wiry smile lit up his face as he added. "Because then I'd get to see you on a more regular basis." 

Botan smiled but her tone was serious as she replied, "That's not very funny Kurama." 

"I suppose not." He conceded, releasing his hold around the deity though his eyes remained upon her face. "Well, I guess we should get out of these skates and head back home. I sure you have things to do before you get ready for the party tonight." He paused, noticing the look of concern on her face. "You still want to go don't you Botan?" 

Botan nodded slowly. 

"Then what's wrong?" He asked. "You seemed troubled." 

Botan sighed. "It's just that .. " She started, then stopped, looking away from him. 

"Yes?" 

"I don't know if I should." She said in a soft tone, turning her gaze back upon him. "After what happened today .." 

Kurama silenced her with his index finger, pressing it gently upon her lips. "I'm fine now Botan. So it will be no trouble escorting you." He replied, lowering his hand to gaze at her reverently. "Besides, I like spending time with you." 

Botan blushed. "And I like spending time with you." 

"Then it's settled." Kurama replied softly as he bent over and began to unstrap his laces. 

Botan did the same, replacing her skates with the boots from the black back pack they had used to store their footwear before handing Kurama his boots. 

Once ready, the two returned to the car and headed back to Tokyo to prepare for the party. 

******* 

Kurama arrived at the Yukimoto house around 7 PM, shutting off the engine to his car as he checked the black banded watch strapped around his left wrist. _I'm a little early_. He thought with a frown as he lowered his arm and turned his attention to the long black velvet box resting in the front passenger seat. His features softened as he thought about the gift he would be giving her. _But will she like it?_ He wondered. He didn't want to move too fast, didn't want to overwhelm her with the feelings he had been carrying for so long. _But who knows how many_ _more chances I'll have to tell her._ He countered, his features going determined as he took the key out of the ignition. Full of resolve, he reached out and gently clasped the box, cradling it against his side as he opened the door to his car and quickly hopped out. He slid the box into the right side pocket of his navy top coat as his black dress shoed feet walked across the now shoveled walkway, ambling up the steps before reaching out to push the buzzer on the left side of the door. He stood patiently, clasping his brown leathered gloved hands behind him as he waited. A few seconds later, the door opened and a dolled up Keiko greeted him with a friendly smile, her brown hair styled, her slender frame attired in a simple black evening gown which matched the color of the high heels strapped upon her feet. 

"Good evening Kurama," She said in a cheerful voice. "You're a little early but that's okay." 

"Good evening Keiko." Kurama greeted in return. "You look nice." 

"Thanks, I hope Yusuke agrees." She said walking past the kitsune as he removed his shoes, sitting them in the appropriate spot before taking off his top coat, revealing a tailored single breasted black suit with an equally tailored white dress shirt and red silk tie. He slung the coat over his right forearm, walking his black dress socked feet through the entryway towards the living room, his eyes admiring the well lit tree that still stood in the open corner. 

"Why don't you have a seat on the couch Kurama." Keiko offered as she headed towards the stairs, "And I'll go see if Botan's ready okay?" 

Kurama nodded, lowering himself down onto the leather clad couch while Keiko disappeared upstairs. 

Keiko rushed down the carpeted hall as fast as her high heeled feet would go, coming to a stop in front of the closed door that marked the entrance to the bathroom. She brought up her right hand and tapped gently on the door. "Hey Botan, are you ready yet?" 

"Almost." Botan's muffled voice answered. "I'm just deciding whether to wear my hair up or down." 

"Wear it down." Keiko replied, "I bet Kurama will love it down." 

"Are you sure?" 

"Why don't you ask him?" Keiko replied with a wiry smile, "He's here right now." 

A rustling sound could be heard and suddenly the door opened, an surprised Botan sticking her head part way out the door. "Really?" She asked. 

Keiko nodded. "He's waiting for you downstairs as we speak. So hurry up will you?" 

Botan stuck her head back inside and shut the door. "Tell him I'll be right there." 

Keiko nodded and headed back downstairs. Her brown eyes quickly spotted the red haired man upon her couch. With a smile she spoke. "Botan will be down in just a minute." 

Kurama nodded, his features calm although his heart was racing. Racing at the thought of spending an evening with the deity. At the thought that tonight was the night he was going to tell her. To confess his love openingly and without fear. His heart began to race even faster as Botan rounded the corner, a vision that took his breath away. Her blue hair hung in lush arcs around her bare shoulders, accenting the strapless pink evening gown. The tailored material fit wonderfully around her slender frame, the space between the bodice and along the bottom of the dress tastefully decorated with white lace adorned in a floral design of lavender shaded roses. _Roses. _Kurama thought with an awestruck gaze that traveled up and down her body. She was simply breathtaking. _My beautiful deity_. His mind sighed in enchantment. "Botan, you .. Are simply stunning." He managed to sound out from his parched throat as he rose to his feet. 

Botan cast her gaze downward to hide the blush that was surely upon her face. "Thank you." She whispered shyly. 

Keiko frowned. _At this rate they'll never confess their feelings for each other_. She thought with a shake of her head. Clapping her hands together, she got their attention. "Why don't you two go on ahead and Yusuke and I will catch up with you at the party." 

The deity and the kitsune nodded in unison, heading towards the entryway, Kurama to slide his shoes back on and the deity to retrieve the long black dress coat that belonged to Keiko's mother. The pair headed silently to the car, getting in and heading off to Sarasaki High where the Christmas party was being held. 

****** 

"Hey you guys over here!" Kuwabara's jovial voice shouted above the music and conversing that filled the darkened auditorium decorated in piles of fake snow and artificial pines, the words : WINTER WONDERLAND spread out like a welcoming banner above the DJ that was complying with the latest request of the dancing crowd, a fast moving number that energized them in a frenzy of complicated moves, some tasteful others tasteless, on the wooden floor. 

Kurama offered his arm to Botan, walking gracefully over to the white clothed table the orange haired man was seated at, a smiling Yukina sitting to his left, a pretty pale green dress accenting the mint tinged locks that flowed around her bare shoulders. 

"You guys look nice." The ice demon said with her usual soft voice as she brought her left hand to pick up the cup of soda in front of her, the tennis bracelet shining upon her wrist. 

"You too." Botan replied, shifting her gaze over to Kuwabara who spoke. 

"Man Botan, that's a really fancy dress, it looks great on you!" The tall man said with a smile as he adjusted the sleeve to his navy suit jacket as he sat back down. 

"Thanks." 

Kurama looked at Kuwabara with guarded eyes as he took a seat opposite the larger man, Botan to his right. 

Kuwabara noticed this and held up his hands. "Relax Kurama, I'm just giving her a compliment." 

The kitsune shook his head, frowning at the tinge of jealously that struck his heart. "I understand Kuwabara. And I agree with your assessment. She looks very nice in that dress." 

Botan blushed furiously, not used to receiving so many compliments. 

Kurama reached out and clasped her hand in his, giving her a gentle squeeze as if reassuring her it was true. That he really did find her attractive. 

"So you guys," Kuwabara began, "Where's Urameshi and Keiko? That jerk better not have bailed on her. Or I'll have to pop him one." He said only cry out in pain as something smacked into the back of his head. "What the hell ... ?" He growled, snapping his gaze behind him, while rubbing the back of his throbbing head. His eyes widened at the sight of an irritated Yusuke decked out in a simple black suit with a white shirt and a blue silk tie. 

"I'm right behind you doofus!" He growled back. 

"Well you didn't have to hit me Urameshi!" 

"Maybe that will teach you to not talk about people behind their backs!" Yusuke countered, glaring down at his friend. 

"Whatever," Kuwabara grumbled, lowering his hand, his dark orbs searching the area for some sign of his best friend's girlfriend. "Where's Keiko?" 

Yusuke shrugged his shoulders. "She said she had to go to the bathroom, so I guess that's where she is." He answered as he took a seat to the right of Kuwabara. His brown eyes shifted over to the kitsune and the deity, a smirk gracing his lips. "Well, now. Looks like the beautiful deity of death has netted herself a live one." He said in a teasing voice, that caused the deity to glare at him, her features darkening even further as the spirit detective let out a laugh. "So when's the wedding date?" He added, shifting his amused gaze over to the kitsune who studied Yusuke with narrowed gold hued eyes. "Whoa Kurama," He said, raising his arms defensively. "Relax will ya, I'm only joking around." 

Kurama let out a sigh, his gold flecked orbs returning to their emerald hue. "It was not amusing Yusuke." 

The dark haired spirit detective let out a sigh. _Man, Kurama really is protective of her. _He thought as he studied them. _He must truly love her_. A smile tugged at the corners of his lips and this time it was a happy one. He shifted his gaze behind his shoulder as he saw Keiko approach, a cup in her right hand which she sat on the table to Yusuke's right. 

"Hello guys!" She said cheerfully, looking around the table with twinkling brown orbs that rested at last upon her boyfriend. "Hey handsome." She whispered, leaning down to kiss his cheek. "How about a dance?" 

Yusuke grinned ear to ear, rising up out of his seat. "You got it." He replied, snaking his arm around her waist as he led her out to the dance floor. 

Kuwabara rose as well, holding his hand out to Yukina. "Come my love, to the dance floor we go." 

Yukina giggled at his silly way of address, taking his outstretched hand and rising from her seat and following him to the dance floor. 

Kurama smiled, shaking his head as his male friends tried their best to dance to the beat while holding onto their partners. _Oh well_, he thought with a sigh as he looked back to Botan. _They love them, that's all that matters_. His smile fell as he noticed how quiet the deity had become. Reaching out he tapped Botan's shoulder. The deity brought her gaze up, her eyes full of worry. "Botan what's wrong?" 

The deity bit her lip as she looked away from him. "I don't know how to dance very well." 

"Well that's nothing to be ashamed of." Kurama said in a gentle voice. "If you look out there most of the other people here don't know how to dance yet they are having a good time." 

"I know it's just .. I'm a little nervous." 

Kurama rose to his feet. "Then I will show you how to dance and you'll no longer be nervous." He said softly, holding out his hand for her to take. 

Botan looked up at him, into those emerald eyes that promised her the world and nodded, taking his hand and following where he led. 

Once onto the dance floor, Kurama turned to face Botan, placing his left hand upon the deity's right hip while clasping her left hand with his right. He pulled her closer to him and spoke. "Place your hand on my left side Botan and we'll be ready to go." 

Botan nodded and complied, her heart racing as he began to twirl her around the dance floor, leading her through the steps, studying her foot work, gently correcting her until she began to get the gist of it, flowing along with him, as they continued to dance for several minutes. They took a breather for a few seconds before starting up a new, dancing through the next five songs before the music began to slow down. The couples drew closer to one another, women draping their arms over their boyfriends shoulders while the men wrapped their arms around their date's waists and pulled them close. 

Botan looked around, wondering if she should do that as well when Kurama answered for her, pulling the deity close to him, his words gentle and tender. "It's okay Botan. I won't hurt you." 

Botan smiled shyly, lifting her arms and wrapping them around Kurama's neck, her heart beating frantically as he gaze into her eyes with such love and affection she didn't know what to say. 

No words were needed. Everything they wanted to say was reflected in their eyes. And so they remained until the end of the song. The lights brightened and the DJ announced a break while the dancers returned to their table for a much needed break. 

Kurama pulled reluctantly away from the deity, a smile upon his lips as he led Botan back to the table, holding onto her hand the whole time. 

They spoke lightly on several different subjects, chatting with their friends and dancing for a while longer before the hour grew late and it was time to return. 

******** 

Kurama walked Botan up the driveway towards the steps of Keiko's, casting a glance every now and again over towards the deity who would catch him and smile shyly. 

Finally unable to stand any more she asked, "What?" 

Kurama smiled, turning away from her. "Nothing." He said softly. 

Botan wasn't buying his innocent act. "Come on. Tell me." 

Kurama shook his head, a wiry smile upon his lips. "Nothing." He repeated in the same soft tone that was driving the deity crazy. 

_Why won't he tell me what he's thinking about?_ She wondered as she walked up the steps, stopping to turn around, her eyes full of questions as she studied the man before her. "I had a wonderful time this evening." 

Kurama smiled. "I'm glad." He said evenly, but inside his heart was screaming at him to tell her how he felt. 

They stared at each other for a few moments, neither wanting to leave the sight of the other. 

"Okay then," Botan said, the disappointment evident in her voice. She had hoped for some sign of affection from Kurama. Some words that spoke the truth of his heart. She had believed she had been reading the signals right, that he had some interest in her above the level of friendship, but every time it seemed they were growing closer, something would happen or Kurama would pull away. As if he wanted to tell her something but was afraid to do so. _And_ _what does that make me_? She wondered. _How can he express anything for me when I haven't_ _told him how I feel?_ With a shake of her head she cleared her thoughts and gave him a polite smile to hide the confusion and uncertainty in her heart. "I guess we should call it a night." She added, turning to open the door only to gasp as she felt Kurama's arms wrap around her. 

"Wait," He whispered softly, his breath brushing against her exposed neck, the contact causing a pleasant shiver to run down her spine. "There's something I must give you." He added, releasing his hold slowly as he pulled away and backed down the step. 

Botan's heart raced as she turned around to face him. _Could this be it?_ She wondered as she waited for him to continue. 

Kurama swallowed the lump in his throat, his heart threatening to jump out of his chest as he tried to find the right words to tell her, the right way to let her know he cared about her, desired her, loved her. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out the box and presented it to her. 

"What is this?" She asked, looking down at the box she took out of his hands. 

"A gift. From my heart." He said softly, trying hard to appear calm when all he wanted to do was sweep Botan into his arms and kiss her to within an inch of her life. 

Botan flipped open the lid, curious eyes studying the red cloth as she began to part it. A gasp escaped her throat as her amethyst pools gazed down in shock at the piece of jewelry before her. "Oh my God." She whispered in awe and amazement. With trembling hands she scooped out the necklace, dropping the box as she held it up to inspect it. 

"Do you like it?" He asked, his strained voice betraying his erratic heart beat as he waited for her to reply. 

Botan didn't know what to say. Her eyes brimmed with tears. An Amethyst jewel. A jewel that matched her eyes. No one had ever given her such a gift. No one. "I ... Love it!" She cried, running into his arms and hugging him fiercely. 

Kurama hugged her back, sharing in her joy. They remained this way for several seconds until at last the deity pulled away. 

"Kurama? .. Why did you give me this gift?" 

The kitsune willed himself calm, gathering the courage to say what was in his heart. "Because I love you. I've loved you from the moment I laid eyes on you." 

Botan gasped. _Did I just hear that right?! _Her mind cried in surprise, her knees going weak from his confession. She fell towards the ground but was caught by a concerned Kurama. 

"Botan? Botan are you all right?" He asked in a pained voice as he pulled her up to her feet, lending her strength. 

Botan tilted her head back, searching his face, making sure this was real, that the words he spoke were sincere. "You ... Love me?" She murmured. 

Kurama stifled a laugh at how shocked she sounded. "Is that so hard to believe?" He asked, reaching out to caress her cheek with his right hand. "Is that really so hard to believe my beautiful deity?" 

Botan cast her eyes downward, "Yes." 

Kurama frowned, not expecting the answer he received. "You don't think I love you?" 

"I don't doubt your word," Botan said, her legs gaining strength as she stood unsupported once more. "I just don't understand how you could find me beautiful when there are so many other woman more attractive than me." 

"Not in my eyes." He whispered in a loving tone that almost caused the deity to collapse again. "And not in my heart." He added as he reached out and tucked the index finger of his right hand under her chin, tilting her head up until their eyes met. "There is no other woman in any of the three realms that compares to you. You are the light of my soul Botan. The one who drives the loneliness away from my heart. The love of my life. The woman I want to as my wife. You are all to me. You and you alone. I love you." 

Tears fell down the ferry girl's cheeks. At last the gift she had always wanted had been delivered, her wish granted. No longer did she feel alone and unloved. The man she had loved all this time, truly loved her in return. "And I love you." She whispered softly. 

Kurama's heart soared as he lowered his hand and reached out, wrapping his arms around the ferry girl's waist and pulling her towards him. He lifted her off the ground and began to twirl her around. "Say it again for me please." He said with a joyful laugh. 

"I love you! I love you Kurama!" Botan sang as the kitsune twirled her around, her laughter mixing with his until at last the red haired man lowered her slowly onto the ground, his eyes full of desire and affection as he leaned down and brushed his lips against hers, gentle at first, sweet and innocent only to deepen as the deity responded, unleashing all the pent up emotions and longing that had accumulated over the three years they had known each other. They stood like this for sometime, reveling in each others touch until at last the need to breathe became essential and they broke apart, looking at one another in surprise and delight. 

Kurama pulled the deity close to him, leaning down to rest his forehead against hers as he spoke. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner." He said softly. "I've wanted to for so long, but the time never seemed right to tell you." 

"I understand." Botan said as she reached out and traced his jaw with her right hand. "I'm just sorry that I didn't have a gift for you." 

The kitsune beamed at her, no longer in need of a mask to hide his emotions as he gazed down into the eyes of the one who had cured him of his loneliness. "Your love is the only gift I need." He replied and with that he brought his lips upon hers and kissed her again. 

The end. 

Okay. Sorry if you find this story a little off beat but it was the best I could do with the lack of sleep I've been getting. It's 2:30 in the freaking morning on Christmas day and I'm tired. I'm surprised I was able to finish this but here you go. I hope you've enjoyed it. If you're feeling up to it review. And if you like this K/B story or just my work in general, check out my ongoing K/B story entitled After the Fall. 

A/N: The poem at the beginning of this chapter is called Mistletoe by Walter De La Mare. And although it doesn't really have anything to do with the story, I liked how it dealt with a stolen kiss during the holidays. 


End file.
